bed_sheet_ghostsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pups and Marshall the Ghost: Chapter 1: Sleepwalking
Chapter 1: Sleepwalking *I only own the ideas for the story. This story is inspired by the PAW Patrol episode "Pups Save a Ghost". PAW Patrol Characters, Settings, and other related material belong to Nickelodeon, Nick Jr. ect. PAW Patrol All Rights Reserved.* *Summary: Months after the night pups accidentally thought Marshall was a ghost, everyone forgets about it. Suddenly, it happens again, and after talking to each other, the pups believe that Marshall really is a ghost! But it won't be easy to find proof. So, the pups are determined to find out if Marshall is a ghost. Are they right, or is their imagination getting the best of them? Read and find out. It was a nice night at The Lookout. Ryder, and all of the pups were sleeping. Well, almost all of them. Marshall somehow was sleepwalking again. The poor pup had used a bed sheet to cover himself, but ended up twisting and turning, causing himself to get stuck in it, and then went wondering around the backyard. Marshall quietly snored as he wondered around the backyard of The Lookout, looking like a ghost again. Minutes later, he sleepwalked into The Lookout, chewed on a bone for a while, played some Pup-Pup-Boogie, and then sleepwalked outside again. "Huh? Who's there?" Rubble asked sleepily as he lifted his sleeping-mask. He looked around and then gasped. The ghost was back! "Ahhhhhhh! Ghost! Pups! Pups! Wake up! It's a ghost!" Rubble cried out as he ran around like crazy. A few seconds later, the pups started to wake up. "W-What? Rubble did you say toast? We don't eat toast," Chase said as he started to walk up. "I think he said 'ghost' Chase," Skye replied as she opened her eyes. "A ghost! Where? Where is it?!" Zuma cried out in concern. "A ghost?! Ahhhh! I'm scared of ghosts!" Snowflake commented before whining. The other pups looked around, and saw the ghost. "Ahhhhhhhhhh! A ghost!" the pups screamed before getting scared themselves. However, Snowflake and Chase looked closer at the 'ghost'. "Yeah pups, wait a minute. This ghost looks familiar. Hold on!" Snowflake commented before turning to Chase. "Chase, see if you can catch the ghost with your net!" Snowflake suggested. "Chase is on the case!" Chase replied before getting his police pup uniform on. The sheet covered Marshall continued to walk around the backyard making everyone scared. Chase hen stepped in front of the pups so he was between them and the ghost. "Don't worry pups! I'll catch the ghost! Ruff! Ruff! Net!" Chase said before he commanded his net to get released from his Pup-Pack. The net landed right on top of the ghost trapping it in the net so it couldn't go anywhere. "Okay! Let's see who this 'ghost' is!" Chase commented before the pups walked up to the ghost. The pups then heard the ghost snoring which sounded odd to them. "Why would a ghost be snoring? Ghosts go 'Boo!' not 'Awwww Huuuuu, Awwwww Huuuuu'" Zuma asked. "Because I don't think this is a ghost Zuma. I think it's.... Marshall?" Snowflake replied before taking of the bed sheet. Sure enough, Marshall stood right in front of them quietly snoring while in Chase's net. "Thank goodness! It's only Marshall. He must have been sleepwalking under the bed sheet again!" Chase said before the pups laughed. The laughing woke Marshall up. "Huh? What?! Chase, why am I in your net? And what's with the bed sheet?" Marshall asked as he looked at everyone. "You were sleepwalking under the sheet and we all thought you were a ghost. Well, we all thought you were a ghost until I took the sheet off. Ruff! Ruff! Net away!" Chase explained before commanding his net away and off of Marshall. "Oh, I'm sorry pups. I didn't mean to scare you all," Marshall apologized. "It's okay little buddy! It was an accident," Snowflake replied with a smile and gave Marshall a hug. "Well, I think we should all go back to bed. Goodnight pups!" Chase said as they all went back to bed. Just as they did though, a question popped into Rubbles head; 'Thank goodness it was just Marshall under a bed sheet. He can't really be a ghost!.... Or is he?' Next Chapter: Pups and Marshall the Ghost: Chapter 2: Is Marshall a Ghost?